


Librando guerras, enredando manos.

by fuckeduphustler



Category: All Time Low, You Me At Six
Genre: Baltimore, Bullying, Español | Spanish, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, San Francisco
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckeduphustler/pseuds/fuckeduphustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace siete años que Clea se mudó a San Francisco. Su día a día es rutinario, pero a ella le gusta: ir a la universidad, salir con su mejor amiga Vicky por las tardes, quedar para estudiar juntas y ver a Josh cada día. Esa última parte es, quizás, la que le gusta más.<br/>Pero llega el verano, y con él, gente con la que ella jamás esperaba reencontrarse. Y mucho menos con Alex, al cual decidió olvidar al marcharse de Baltimore.<br/>Dicen que el simple hecho de estar en el sitio adecuado y en el momento exacto, puede cambiar tu vida. Y Clea está a punto de experimentar uno de esos casos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, sé que es un poco raro publicar un fic en español en ao3, y aún más de All Time Low, un grupo que en España no es demasiado conocido. Pero tengo esperanza en que haya fans por aquí de habla española y que se animen a leerme, ya que la verdad es que tardé en decidirme entre si publicarlo o no. Pero aquí estoy, así que si me leéis, espero que os guste, y sobretodo, muchísimas gracias por dedicarme un poquito de vuestro tiempo. No me enrollo más, aquí tenéis el primer capítulo. :)

Llevaban casi dos horas de show. Ese concierto estaba siendo uno de los mejores de la gira, por no decir el mejor. El público de San Francisco sin duda transmitía algo especial a Alex. Era como si ya conociera de antes a todos esos que estaban ahí abajo cantando sus canciones como si les fuera la vida en ello. Como si ya los hubiera visto antes y los hubiera abrazado a todos ellos uno por uno. Era un ambiente familiar, y no le encontraba el por qué, pues nunca antes habían estado en esa ciudad. Pero le daba igual. Quería disfrutar de esa noche. Dio un salto tocando la última nota de _Time-Bomb_ , y sonrió a Jack, el cual se acercó hacia él para crear otro de esos famosos momentos que las fans llamaban Jalex. Todas gritaron cuando Jack lo abrazó por la espalda. Ambos rieron y Jack volvió a su sitio para empezar a hablar a los fans a través del micro. Alex miró hacia el público.

 

Y de nuevo la vio. Estaba casi en primera fila, con su amiga. Tenía la expresión agobiada, como si quisiera irse ya de allí. A Alex le hizo gracia la mueca de la chica. Soltó una carcajada silenciosa, mientras comprobaba que todas las cuerdas de la guitarra estuvieran en buen estado y Jack decía tonterías al público, antes de empezar la siguiente canción.

 

Miró a la chica de nuevo, la cual también lo estaba mirando. Él le sonrió mientras tocaba los primeros acordes de _Heroes_ , esperando otra sonrisa como respuesta por parte de la chica. Pero no la recibió. Ella simplemente lo miró unos segundos más con mirada de… ¿curiosidad?, y después se giró para escuchar mejor a su amiga, la cual le estaba diciendo algo. Alex chasqueó la lengua, intrigado por lo que había pensado la chica cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. La volvió a mirar. Joder… era muy guapa. ¿De qué diablos la conocía? Estaba segurísimo de que se habían visto antes. Pensó en decirle algo después del concierto a ella y a su amiga. Quizás era una buena idea para conocerla mejor, al fin y al cabo era el último concierto y estarían un par de días más en San Francisco para visitar la ciudad…

 

_Alex, joder, céntrate._

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en tonterías, y sin más, se acercó al micro y pronunció la primera frase de la canción, dando comienzo a otro tema más que las demás fans habían esperado con ansias durante el pequeño concierto en San Francisco.

_3 horas antes, a las afueras de la sala de conciertos Rocksound._

Por fin, ambas chicas vieron al vigilante que abría la puerta donde estaban haciendo cola. A Clea le daba igual entrar o no, simplemente quería levantarse ya de ese maldito suelo sucio donde llevaban más de media hora esperando sentadas para entrar al recinto donde los fans que habían pagado más de lo normal, conocerían a la banda.

 

Clea maldecía a su amiga Vicky por haberla obligado a acompañarla al concierto. Al fin y al cabo, no le disgustaba ese estilo de música, pero prefería otros grupos antes que “All Time Low”. Por dios, cuantas veces había repetido Vicky esas tres palabras durante las últimas cinco semanas. La morena había insistido a Clea en que escuchara más canciones de ese grupo para saberlas el día del concierto, pero la otra chica no había continuado escuchando más cuando empezó a saberse un par de canciones.

 

Se sabía dos canciones y estaba en la cola para el concierto. Muy triste.

 

Pero era para acompañar a Vicky, y en parte se sentía obligada a hacerlo, era su mejor amiga y hubiera estado mal no hacerle ese favor.

 

El problema fue cuando Vicky ganó ese Meet and Greet para dos personas… a ver, un problema quizás no era, se alegraba por su amiga, iba a conocer a su grupo favorito. Pero Clea tendría que estar aproximadamente media hora haciendo cola para entrar en el recinto donde iban a conocer a la banda. Bueno, la iba a conocer Vicky. El plan de la pelirroja era hacer fotos a su amiga con los miembros del grupo e intentar pasar desapercibida.

 

Por fin entraron al recinto. Era una especie de ‘puerta de atrás’ de la sala donde se daba el concierto. Había unas treinta personas de la misma edad de ambas chicas más o menos. Todos sostenían cámaras y algunas chicas daban saltitos de la emoción, se suponía que tenían que salir por una puerta que había al subir un par de escaleras.

 

-Bueno, ¿van a salir ya o qué? –preguntó Clea a Vicky en un susurro.

 

-Que sí, espérate, deben estar… ¡ya salen! ¡Vamos! –Clea miró  hacia la puerta. Cuatro chicos bajaron por esas escaleras, sonrientes, acercándose a las fans. No había ningún vigilante, lo cual a Clea le parecía fatal. No había organización. Las fans simplemente se abalanzaron hacia los miembros del grupo, sin hacer colas ni nada por el estilo. Vicky intentó acercarse a Jack Barakat, el guitarrista del grupo. Pero un grupo de fans se había adelantado y rodeaban completamente al chico, el cual ya estaba firmando cosas y haciéndose fotos. Alex, Zack y Rian también estaban completamente rodeados por los demás fans, así que las chicas intentaron acudir al que tuviera menos gente posible, para poder hablar más con ellos.

 

-Mira qué bueno está Jack, tía. Joder… -Clea soltó una carcajada al ver a su amiga darse aire a sí misma con una mano. Se dirigieron a Rian, el cual después de terminar de firmar un CD a una chica y hacerse una foto con ella, las saludó sonriente.  Vicky le ofreció su disco _Dirty Work_  para que se lo firmara, y el chico lo hizo encantado. Después de eso, la morena lo abrazó tímidamente y le agradeció todo lo que el grupo había hecho por ella. Clea simplemente esperaba al lado de Vicky a que terminara de hablar con Rian. Habían más fans detrás esperando, así que Vicky y Clea no se enrollaron mucho más y se despidió del chico deseándole suerte para el concierto.

 

Con Zack fue más o menos igual. El chico era un poco más tímido, pero simpático a la vez. A Clea le sonaba familiar la cara de Zack, supuso que sería por las fotos que había visto antes del grupo. Las palabras de Vicky hacia él fueron más rápidas, así que después de que Clea les hiciera una foto juntos, pasaron al siguiente y penúltimo miembro, Jack.

 

El chico fue muy amable, le firmó el CD, un par de posters que Vicky traía, y se hicieron varias fotos. Jack empezó a bromear con Vicky, se notaba el nerviosismo de la chica al hablar y reír con él. Al fin y al cabo no era para menos, estaba conociendo a su guitarrista favorito.

 

Clea miró hacia su alrededor. Se sorprendió al ver que varios fans ya se habían marchado, supuso que debían haber entrado ya a la sala para coger sitio y estar cerca del escenario en el concierto. Los que quedaban estaban hablando con Rian y Zack. La chica volvió su mirada hacia delante de nuevo, donde Vicky abrazaba dulcemente a Jack. Por detrás de estos dos, apareció otro chico. Tenía el pelo un poco rubio, con flequillo. No podía ver exactamente cómo iba peinado ya que llevaba un gorro de lana gris. Le quedaba muy bien.

 

El chaval saludó a Clea y Vicky, esta última lo abrazó, así que la conversación pasó a tener tres participantes: Alex, Jack y Vicky. Clea se excluyó a sí misma del grupo. Quería irse ya de allí, había madrugado y estaba cansada. Y pensar que aún quedaba todo el concierto… Vicky le debía una grande, eso estaba claro.

 

Volvió a mirar al chico rubio. Era muy guapo. Esta vez se fijó en la ropa que llevaba. Vaqueros, camiseta de manga corta negra… iba sencillo. Sus ojos fueron directos hacia su mano, en la cual llevaba tatuada una rosa y tres iniciales. La chica se preguntó qué significarían.

 

A Clea le recordaba a… ¿a quién le recordaba? De repente se dio cuenta de que el chico también la estaba mirando y sonriendo a la vez.

 

-¿Estás bien? –Clea notó como se sonrojaba desmesuradamente. Se sintió como si pillaran a una niña robando golosinas del cajón de los dulces. Y la voz de ese tal Alex… le era tan familiar.

 

-Sí, sí. Sólo un poco cansada –fingió una sonrisa intentando esconder su vergüenza.

 

-Sé que esto te sonará raro, -dijo el chico ignorando la respuesta de Clea- pero es como si ya te hubiera visto antes. ¿Es posible que nos conozcamos de algo?

 

El corazón de Clea se aceleró. Dios, ¿por qué la ponía tan nerviosa?

 

La cuestión aquí es que ella se sentía exactamente igual. Juraría haber visto esos ojos y ese pelo antes. Pero sin embargo, le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

 

_¿Pero tú eres tonta o qué te pasa? Esto es una tontería. Dile que no, ambos reiréis sin saber qué decir y no le volverás a ver nunca más._

 

-Lo siento, pero creo que te equivocas de persona. –sonrió incómoda, y sin dejar que el rubio contestara, cogió a Vicky por el brazo (que aún seguía embobada hablando con Jack) y la arrastró andando, casi corriendo, hacia la puerta de la sala donde se daría el concierto.

 

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Suéltame, Clea! –gritó Vicky mientras subían las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal. Clea paró de inmediato y la soltó.- ¡A veces eres tan exagerada!

 

Su amiga volvió remugando a donde estaba Jack, al cual ya se le habían acercado otras admiradoras y hablaban con él.

 

Pero Clea tan sólo se quedó mirando ese chico con ese jodido gorro gris que, ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica, seguía hablando con Jack y Vicky.

 

Y es que Clea ya sabía de qué conocía a Alex.   


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Bien, aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo del fic. No quiero ser pesada desde el principio, pero los que leáis el fic, pues me gustaría mucho que comentárais o al menos dejéseis Kudos, ya que así sé si hay alguien que lee esto o no, lol. Y nada más, espero que os guste el capítulo, el cual he intentado hacer más largo que el primero. ¡A leer! :)

_Más tarde, en el concierto._

Estaban en primera fila. Clea no estaba cansada, sino lo siguiente. Intentaba disfrutar un poco, sí, pero era imposible sin conocer ninguna canción. Miró al escenario, donde justo delante estaba Alex, el chico con el que había hablado unas horas antes. Reprimió una mueca de asco. ¿Qué cojones hacía ese aquí? Aquí, en San Francisco, donde ella había encontrado su refugio. Esa ciudad era su sitio, donde pudo empezar de nuevo y, en parte, olvidar su pasado y pasar página. Y odiaba ver que personas como ese chaval venían a su ciudad. A pesar de que quizás a él no debería guardarle tanto rencor, lo hacía y lo seguiría haciendo siempre.

 

-Quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para deciros algo. –el cantante empezó a hablar. Clea le miró. -En primer lugar, gracias a todos por venir, ¡sois la hostia! –las personas que había en la gran sala de concierto gritaron todos a la vez, silbando y aplaudiendo.

 

_Dios, esto es un agobio._

-Y en segundo lugar, quiero que os quede claro que sois todos geniales, ¿de acuerdo? Veo a mucha gente pensando cosas sobre sí mismos que no me molan. No olvidéis ser vosotros mismos por encima de todo, porque si mantenéis eso, tan sólo una pequeña parte de vosotros, lo demás os saldrá solo. Sois increíbles. Todos y cada uno de vosotros.

 

Clea miró fijamente al chico del escenario.

 

_Menudo hipócrita estás hecho, Alex._

-Vicky, te espero fuera –le gritó a su amiga bajo los gritos de la gente. Estaba a punto de llorar. Tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato.

 

Vio que Vicky le miraba con una expresión de sorpresa y pronunciaba un “¿por qué?” casi inaudible, pero Clea no le contestó. Intentó esquivar a la gente hasta el final para llegar a la puerta, y lo consiguió. Cuando salió a la calle la invadió una sensación de tranquilidad y fresco a la vez, justo lo que necesitaba. Se alejó de ese par de parejas enrollándose y un par de borrachos, llegó hasta la pared y se sentó en el suelo a esperar que acabara el maldito concierto.

 

 

_Baltimore, 2005_

_-Bien, chicos. Voy a elegir a uno de vosotros para que salga a la pizarra y haga el ejercicio. A ver… -dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba a su mesa y leía de arriba a bajo la lista de clase, decidiéndose por un apellido. –Clea Adams._

_"Mierda."_

_Clea se levantó de su pupitre con vergüenza. Se le daban fatal las mates, y presintió que haría el ridículo delante de sus compañeros._

 

 _Avanzó por el estrecho pasillo de pupitres hasta llegar a la pizarra, y el profesor le entregó una tiza._

 

_-Bien, Clea, adelante. Busca el máximo y el mínimo de la derivada de esta función. –el profesor Collins se sentó en su silla y torció el cuello para ver lo que Clea escribía. La chica leyó lo que había escrito en la pizarra, pero no sabía hacerlo. Se quedó paralizada._

_"Haz algo, joder."_

_Pasaron varios segundos, toda la clase en silencio, y Clea maldiciendo al mundo por hacer el ridículo de esa manera._

 

 _-¿Es que a caso eres tonta? –una voz aguda y odiosa resonó en el aula. Clea cerró los ojos, reprimiendo el impulso de tirarle la tiza en la cara a Lisa, la pija oficial del instituto y la capitana del club de animadoras._

 

 _-¡Silencio, Ruocco! –gritó el profesor. –Clea, vuelve a tu sitio, por favor._

 

_Mientras Clea se sentaba, se oyeron varios susurros provenientes de Lisa y sus dos “amigas”._

_-Menuda pánfila, ni siquiera escucha en clase._

_-¿Y has visto esos pantalones? Son horribles._

 

_-Le quedan apretadísimos. ¿Es que no sabe que existen las dietas?_

_-¡He dicho que silencio! –exclamó el profesor, interrumpiendo su explicación._

 

_Las tres chicas callaron y, con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios, miraron a Clea de reojo. Lisa se apoyó en el hombro de Alex, su compañero de pupitre y su novio, el cual siguió igual de quieto con su mirada fija en la pizarra. Y Clea, a la cual no le faltaba mucho para romper a llorar, suspiró fijando su mirada en sus apuntes._

 

_Y lo peor es que esos insultos tan sólo fueron el principio de una larga pesadilla._

-¡Clea! ¿Estás bien? –la aguda voz de Vicky la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. Su amiga se agachó delante de ella y le cogió la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

 

-Sí, sí. ¿Ha acabado ya el concierto?

 

-Sí, aunque… -Vicky se mordió el labio.-Han dicho que van a salir ahora a la calle para conocer a la gente que no ha podido hacerlo antes. –Clea suspiró rodando los ojos. –Sé que quieres irte ya, ¡en serio! Pero por favor, quedémonos diez minutos, al menos que pueda hablar con Jack un ratito más.

 

Vicky puso la boca en forma de puchero, y miró a Clea.

 

-Por favor –dijo alargando la ‘o’. La pelirroja suspiró de nuevo y sonrió.

 

-Nos quedaremos el rato que quieras.

 

Era inevitable negarle el gusto a Vicky, la cual dio un saltito y abrazó a su amiga al oír esas palabras. En pocas ocasiones la había visto tan ilusionada como entonces, y al fin y al cabo, no le importaba quedarse un rato más. Tan sólo intentaría alejarse de Alex durante ese rato y ya está.

 

_Además, aun no es muy tarde. Quizás luego pueda ver a Josh._

Al pensar eso, su humor cambió a mejor. Ya hacía un par de días que no veía a su mejor amigo y tenía ganas de hablar con él.

 

La gente que antes había estado en el concierto dentro fue saliendo y quedándose alrededor de la entrada esperando a que saliera el grupo, otros sin embargo ya se iban. Clea supuso que el grupo no era demasiado famoso si iban a salir a conocer y firmar a toda la gente de la sala. Eran bastantes personas.

 

Al cabo de quince minutos aproximadamente, vio que los cuatro salían por la misma puerta sonriendo. De nuevo todo el mundo se acercó a ellos de repente, ansiosos por hablarles. Vicky esperó a que casi todos se fueran para acercarse a Jack.

 

-No quiero ser egoísta, pero me gustaría hacerme otra foto contigo –dijo tímida. Clea sonrió al verla así.

 

-Oh, ¡por supuesto! –exclamó Jack riendo.

 

Clea les hizo la foto y Vicky empezó a hablar con el chico y a preguntarle cosas. Su amiga suspiró mientras miraba la foto que acababa de hacer en la pantalla de la cámara y se fijó en la cara del chico. Le extrañó que Jack no la hubiera reconocido.

 

 _Tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo._

 

Pero prefirió eso a que el moreno la reconociera y le preguntara por qué se había largado de Baltimore. Era mejor evitar todas esas típicas e incómodas preguntas.

 

-¿Tú no quieres ninguna foto? –la voz de alguien delante suyo la sobresaltó. Levantó la mirada: era Alex. Él sonrió al ver su reacción.

 

-Ehmn, no, gracias –miró a su alrededor nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez por ver a alguien que se acercara a Alex y se lo quitara de encima. Pero allí tan sólo había Jack, Vicky, y los dos otros miembros del grupo hablando con un par de fans que aún quedaban.

 

_Joder._

-Mira, puede que creas que me he obsesionado o algo parecido… -el chico rió para sí mismo. –Pero sé que nos conocemos de algo, estoy seguro. ¿Es posible que fueras al instituto de Baltimore?

 

El corazón de Clea aumentó su ritmo.

 

 _No, no, no. No vayas por ahí._

 

-Yo… yo, ehm, no. No soy de Baltimore –mintió. Alex puso una mueca de decepción.

 

-Vaya. No sé, estaba seguro de haberte visto antes. Tu cara me resulta familiar.

 

-Ya, pues te confundes. Tengo que irme. Hasta luego. –Clea esquivó como pudo al chico y se dirigió a Vicky.

 

-¡Espera! –oyó a Alex detrás suyo siguiéndola.

 

-Es tarde. ¿Has terminado? –dijo rápidamente. Vicky la miró, aún riéndose de algo que Jack le había dicho.

 

-¿Ya? ¡Jope, Clea! ¡Un ratito más! –exclamó muy alto. Clea rodó los ojos, exasperada, y oyó de nuevo esa voz detrás suyo.

 

-¡Clea! ¡Eres tú, Clea! ¡Joder, cómo has cambiado! ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? –dijo Alex sin dar crédito. Siete años podían cambiar mucho a una persona, tanto física como interiormente.

 

La pelirroja suspiró, girándose. La situación empezaba a ser incómoda.

 

-¿Os conocéis? –Vicky se acercó con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Clea. Esta miró al suelo.

 

-Yo… -ambos la miraban, Vicky exigiendo una explicación, y Alex gritando '¡no se lo cuentes!' con la mirada. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que simplemente no quería que la reconocieran para ahorrarse el hecho de recordar todo lo que pasó? –Fui al instituto de Baltimore. Allí lo conocí. Él iba a algunas de mis clases y salía con una chica que… que también iba a mi clase. Eso es todo. 

 

Vicky miró a Alex y a Clea, varias veces. Clea le puso un tipo de mirada que la morena conocía, intentando que Alex no la viera hacerlo.

 

-Exacto... aunque en realidad, lo mío con Lisa acabó poco después de que te fueras. Dios, Clea… ¿por qué no me has dicho que eras tú? Ya sabes que tengo una memoria de pez.

 

Vicky se puso un poco más seria.

 

-¿Así que sois amigos?

 

Alex asintió sonriendo, pero Clea tan sólo miró hacia el suelo.

 

-Éramos –dijo ella en voz baja. Alex asintió, esta vez un poco incómodo.

 

Jack se despidió de un chico con el que estaba hablando, y se acercó a ellos justo en el momento indicado. Al verlos a los tres en silencio se extrañó.

 

-¿Ocurre algo? –dijo con mirada inocente. Alex carraspeó.

 

-Jack, ¿recuerdas a Clea Adams? Ella iba a mi clase en tercero, en el instituto.

 

El moreno miró a la chica ladeando la cabeza.

 

-¡Ah! –dijo alargando la vocal. –¡Es ella por la que tú… -pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues Alex le dio un leve codazo para que no terminara de pronunciarla. –Ya la recuerdo. –cambió de tema entendiendo lo que su mejor amigo se refería. –Vaya, estás muy cambiada.

 

Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

 

-¿Así que eres fan del grupo?

 

-No, no… he venido a acompañar a Vicky, nada más. –se explicó ella.

 

-Oh –sonrió Jack decepcionado –. Entonces, ¿vives aquí? –Clea asintió. -¡Guay! Eh, ¿qué te parece si tú y tu amiga mañana nos enseñáis un poco la ciudad?

 

Clea se arrepintió automáticamente de haberse encontrado con Alex en ese lugar. Si decía que no, quedaría muy borde, pero si aceptaba debería verlos de nuevo. Y no le apetecía hacerlo. Así que ante la duda, miró a Vicky, rezando por que captara su indirecta de “contesta tú”.

 

-Por mí encantada –y Clea se maldijo a sí misma, por que estaba claro que Vicky diría que sí a todo lo que le propusiera Jack.

 

-Yo, ehm… creo que esta semana la tengo bastante ocupada, así que no sé si podré –dijo Clea intentando poner alguna excusa.

 

-A mí no me apetece demasiado –Alex cruzó los brazos, claramente incómodo por que Jack intentara hacer planes con ellas.

 

-¿Por qué no vais vosotros dos solos? Lo pasaréis mejor, y San Francisco es una ciudad genial para visitar –Clea sonrió a Vicky y Jack, y la primera se sonrojó de repente.

 

-Pe-pero… ¿y vosotros no venís? ¿Por qué? –Alex y Clea se encogieron de hombros.

 

-A mí me parece una buena idea. Al fin y al cabo, ya hemos terminado los conciertos y estaremos aquí varios días más para descansar –dijo Jack. Vicky le miró, intentando evitar abrir la boca –. Entonces, ¿te apetece ser mi guía turística? –la morena se quedó unos instantes asimilando la proposición.

 

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Por supuesto! –dijo casi tan rápido que le costó pronunciarlo. Ambos rieron.

 

-Genial –dijo Jack como si nada -. ¿Me pasas tu número y quedamos para mañana?

 

-Claro -dijo Vicky, sacando nerviosamente el móvil de su bolsillo.

 

Clea suspiró y se dirigió a la acera para sentarse en el bordillo, pero sintió que alguien le retenía el brazo. Giró la cabeza. Era Alex.

 

-¿Me darías tu número de móvil? –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

 

-No –respondió ella de la misma forma.

 

-Bien. Se lo pediré a tu amiga –dijo soltándola.

 

-Pues buena suerte. No te lo dará.

 

-¿Estás segura? Porque ya lo ha hecho –dijo enseñándole la pantalla de su móvil. Clea leyó rápidamente. Había su nombre escrito y, al lado, su número de teléfono.

 

-¡Vicky! –llamó a su amiga para quejarse. ¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza? ¿Darle su número a Alex? Vicky no la oyó, y ella miró de nuevo a Alex, agobiada. -¿Para qué quieres mi número? ¡Joder! –dijo esa última palabra en voz alta mientras caía al suelo para sentarse en el borde de la acera. Estaba cansada, agobiada, y sólo quería llegar a casa para ver a Josh e irse a dormir y no volver a ver más a Alex y a lo que él le recordaba.

 

Alex se sentó con delicadeza a su lado.

 

-Quiero hablar contigo. Me quedé preocupado cuando te marchaste de Baltimore –dijo casi en un susurro.

 

-Pues no sé por qué.

 

-Sí que lo sabes. –contestó Alex. Ella no respondió, y el rubio soltó un suspiro. –¿Tienes hambre?

 

-¿A qué viene eso?

 

-Acompáñame a cenar. Yo invito. Vamos –dijo mirándola.

 

-No –respondió ella secamente.

 

-Clea, por favor.

 

-No iré a cenar contigo –el chico suspiró de nuevo.

 

-Clea…

 

-¿Es que a caso no es suficiente mudarme a la otra puta punta del país para olvidarme de ti y no verte más? –susurró ella con la cabeza entre las rodillas, con los ojos cerrados y furiosa.

 

Alex calló de repente.

 

-Vale, para el carro. Lo he pillado –dijo, dando por terminada la conversación. Alex se levantó y entró de nuevo por la puerta de la sala. Clea cogió su móvil miró si tenía algún mensaje de Josh, pero no había recibido ninguno, así que le escribió ella. Necesitaba verlo. Además, hacía varios días que no sabía nada de él y temía distanciarse de su mejor amigo.

 

Se sentía mal.

 

Miró hacia la puerta por donde Alex había desaparecido.

 

_No seas tonta, ¿qué más da? En un par de días se irá y no volverás a verle jamás, que es lo que querías desde que dejaste Baltimore._

Al cabo de unos minutos, Vicky se acercó a su amiga con una sonrisa radiante.

 

-Ya podemos irnos a casa –Clea suspiró mientras se levantaba.

 

-Por fin –murmuró. -¿Has quedado con Jack? –ella sonrió aún más.

 

-No puedo creérmelo, pero sí. Mañana pasaré toda la tarde con él. ¿No es genial? –dijo dando saltitos de alegría.

 

-Sí, genial. –contestó Clea sin ganas. –Venga, vayámonos de aquí.

 

Empezó a bajar la calle andando con su amiga al lado, dirigiéndose hacia su coche, el cual había aparcado al final de la calle. Cuanto más se alejaba de Alex más tranquila estaba. Y en momentos como ese necesitaba esa tranquilidad de verdad.


End file.
